


Covered

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Cover Stealing, Established Relationship, F/F, Sleepfluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Jill let Mist get away with a lot, but there were a few things she just couldn't let slide.





	Covered

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem (any game), any f/f pair: cuddling - cover stealing_
> 
> Originally written in 2013 for AreYouGame.

It had taken a while, but Jill Fizzart finally felt at peace with herself and her changing views of the world. She'd grown up believing that might made right, Laguz were scum and that country meant more than anything else. Joining the Greil Mercenaries had shattered that world view and it had taken a long time for her to feel good about herself after that; she was sure the others hated to be around her, a former Daein soldier, and so she would avoid them and hide in her room during meals.

It was Mist who'd saved her. Bright-eyed, pure-hearted, cheerful Mist had gone out of her way to be her friend by bringing her food and spending time with her, and after the battle at Talrega she hadn't just offered Jill a shoulder to cry on, but she'd cried _with_ her. After becoming so close, realizing their feelings had evolved into something more was only another milestone rather than a recipe for awkwardness.

No, there was nothing Jill wouldn't do for Mist and not a single thing she could find not to like about her. Well, almost.

"Not _again._ "

Mist was a blanket hog. She didn't mean to be, but somehow she always ended up stealing most of the covers during the night and Jill would wake up shivering the next morning. Worse, Mist was a heavy sleeper during the colder months and held so tightly to the covers that even _trying_ to get any for herself was impossible.

One would think Jill might simply let it happen, too, out of wanting to please her girlfriend, but she _had_ brought it up several times and each time Mist had apologized and promised she'd try not to do it anymore. _Old habits are hard to break,_ Jill thought with a groan as she pulled uselessly at a corner of the blanket.

"Mist, come on, I'm freezing." The only answer was more deep breathing. "Do you _want_ me to turn into an icicle?" She glanced at Mist's face and immediately regretted it; the girl looked so cute when she was sleeping and now Jill felt bad for trying to wake her up. Her pajamas should be enough to keep her warm, right? A cold breeze blowing through the barely-opened window changed her mind back instantly, and she gently reached out and shook Mist's shoulder. "Either you wake up and give me some covers or I'll...I'll tickle you!"

But alas, even the threat of tickling didn't work, and Jill flopped back onto the bedroll, snuggling closer to Mist. Warm, snuggly Mist so deep in sleep with all the blankets to herself.

_Wait._

Mist was warm. Probably warmer than the blankets would have been. _Of course!_ Jill grinned, pressed her body up against the smaller girl's and wrapped her arms snugly across her shoulders. She felt slightly stupid for not having considered this before, especially given that body heat had been essential to survival during much of the campaign.

_Oh, well. Better late than never._ Jill smiled, resting her cheek against Mist's hair. Yes, this was definitely warmer than any blanket, and what better excuse to snuggle with the girl she loved?


End file.
